Knockin' on Hell's Door
by BountyHunter1
Summary: Spike learns the true power of Vicious's treachery


Knockin' on Hell's Door  
  
"I'm bored...." Faye yelled "Then go somewhere!" Spike yelled Spike had a terrible hangover and the Bebop and old ship, hadn't had an air conditioning for quite a while. Suddenly Jet appeared. "There's a new bounty for a guy named Max." Jet looked at Spike, he could see he didn't care. So Faye and Jet went out on their own. They went to Ganymede, and suddenly a there was explosion, and Max was running away from it. Jack ran after him, while Faye went to get her ship. Jet caught up to him and Max pulled out his gun. Jack was shot. He stopped a second and slowly approached. Max shot again. This time Jet fell down. Suddenly Faye appeared. "Bounty Hunters..." thought Max He didn't surrender. He drew out his gun, and shot the cockpit. He shot again, but Faye fired back. He had a few cuts in him and finally surrendered, a bunch of police had arrived. Faye was unconscious, she had been shot in the stomach. Meanwhile, Spike had been taking a nap. He woke up, still with his head hurting. He then heard a crash. He had visitors. Spike picked up his gun but it was too late. A katana wielding person stepped out in front of him and knocked his gun out of his hand. "Hello, Spike." said Vicious "Hmm, no long time no see." said Spike Spike grabbed the gun out of his hand and ran. Vicious's men fired at him. One bullet hit his foot as he was entering the cockpit of his ship. Spike's vision went black. When he woke up a bunch of men with heavy arsenals were around him. He woke up and walked around the room. "Vicious is expecting you, follow me." said a guard Spike followed the guard. He then saw the entrance to the building. Spike's ship was outside the door. He made a run for it. The men ran after him. Spike hopped in the cockpit. The wires had been cut. Suddenly a person jumped in front of his cockpit. "Ah, crap." said Spike " Don't try that again." said the guard As he walked in at the entrance, the walls were stained with blood, this was the work of Vicious. He ran forward, he could see the phantom, Vicious, at the end of the hallway standing there. "Spike, I'm giving you a chance. Join the Red Dragons again." "Never!" said Spike He charged forward. Vicious was preparing himself. "Don't attack me fool, I have something of yours." said Vicious "You better be telling you the truth." said Spike Spike followed Vicious into a room. They walked in. "Julia!" Spike said astonishingly "Hehe, yes, now join the Red Dragons or I will slit her throat, you have 1 hour to decide." said Vicious with a smile on his face. Spike left the room. He guessed Vicious was letting him go for now. When he went back out to his ship it was repaired. He grabbed his weaponry in his ship. He thought. for a while. The hour had passed. Spike hadn't made a decision yet. He walked into the building. Everyone was dead. He guessed Vicious wanted a private session with him. The room where Julia last was empty. He walked up the stairs. When he arrived at the top he saw him. That horrible person. "Time to decide." said Vicious "Slit her throat, if you can." said Spike He threw a grenade At Vicious. He dodged it of course but it caused a slight distraction. Spike ran forward. He could see Julia, looking out the window. Spike fired back at Vicious. The phantom was gone.... Spike took Julia downstairs. As they were walking a man was still alive downstairs lying on the ground. "Vicious, is still alive, he's going to blow up the building." said the guard The guard died. Spike ran with Julia out the door there was a loud noise. The building was exploding. With Spike's last breathe he pushed Julia out. Too late for Spike though. The flames crushed his body. It ripped through his body. It was as if the flames were being extra harsh. He was being tossed around. He fell down and fainted.... When he woke up cuts were all over his body. He couldn't move. The last thing he saw before he collapsed were Vicious running away with Julia in a ship. He couldn't believe he survived. Meanwhile Jet was in critical condition. Faye had recovered partially and was looking of the window in Jet's room. She saw Vicious's ship fly by. A terrible thought struck her. She called Spike, no answer. She rushed out of the hospital and saw the burnt down building on Ganymede. She flew over to it. She saw Spike unconscious lying on the ground. She took him to the hospital. Spike's condition didn't seem to great. After 2 whole days the Bebop were back on their feet. Now they could get Vicious. After hearing many rumors they found him on the planet Callisto. He was supposed to be in an old warehouse. They entered the old building. As they travelled through it there was a stream of what seemed to be old water running through the building. As they walked up to the top there were footsteps approaching. Spike stopped and looked down at the stairs. "Run quick!" Spike yelled A huge crash erupted through the building. The stairs broke down. Jet and Spike managed to jump up to the next level but Faye fell down. There had been a grenade on the steps. Vicious had been expecting him.... "What should we do about Faye?" Jet questioned "We can't help her." said Spike "Hey guys! Help! Stupid men..." Faye said in a low voice Jet and Spike walked forward. Only 1 more level left, then Spike could confront Vicious. As they walked jet saw the stream. "Hmmm, wait Spike, this could be a trap. What if Julia isn't even there?" asked Jet " I can't take that risk." answered Spike Onward they walked, then Jet noticed something. The footsteps they heard earlier, They were getting closer. Closer. Now they were louder. They were 30 feet away now. Jet looked back. It was a katana running through the ceiling. "Vicious!!" yelled Jet They ran forward but Jet couldn't keep up he tried to duck but Vicious extended the sword from above the ceiling and was stabbed right in the leg. "Spike... go without me." yelled Jet faintly He ran forward and up to the next level he saw Vicious kneeling down and pulling his katana out from the floor and saw a bit of blood at the end of the katana. " So you arrived, how nice." said Vicious "Hmmm, where's Julia tell me now!!!" said Spike " First I have a present for you." said Vicious He pulled out a small stick. No! It was a match. He lit it. The something clicked Spike's mind. The water... of course... the water!! It was gasoline! The match dropped onto the stream of gasoline. The whole building lit up. The intensity of the flames were so strong, he didn't know how Vicious could take it. " Welcome, Spike, let the showdown begin." said Vicious He charged forward with his katana. Spike pulled out his gun. He fired at Vicious's arm. Blood came out. Vicious didn't stop though. " In minutes this building will collapse. What will you choose to do save Julia, escape, or save your fellow Bounty Hunters?" He asked Vicious was swinging his sword. Spike deflected it with his gun. "Soon enough we'll all die, do u wish to die now?" asked Vicious Spike remained silent, he pulled out a grenade and threw it at Vicious. He then fired his gun fast. Vicious caught the grenade and threw it out the balcony. It made the burning building vibrate worse. Suddenly when all seemed lost Julia appeared. She kicked Vicious in the back and he fell down. "Hi Spike." Julia said "Julia!!" Spike said Just as the two were going to hug Vicious got up. He slashed Spike in the stomach and he fell off the balcony. Spike grabbed his gun and fired back at Vicious. He missed Vicious, instead he shot Julia. Julia fell down and just as Vicious was going to stab Julia, Vicious got shot. Jet appeared limping but with a gun in his hand. "Spike don't worry I have everything under control." Jet said as he coughed. As Spike fell down, he saw a pipe he was grabbing for it when something struck his arm. It was a dagger thrown by Vicious. He missed the pipe. He was going to fall and die. He didn't give up. He fired his gun down and the force struck him upwards. He grabbed the pipe. He climbed his way down the building. As he got down he saw Vicious. " I won't let you win yet!!!!!" said Vicious He ran forward and tried to slice him. Spike dodged it. Vicious was too weak. he then saw Jet emerge from the building with Faye. No Julia... With Spike distracted he ran off. "Sorry Spike, I couldn't find Julia." responded Jet Spike thought about all the memories he'd had of Julia, now she's gone. He looked at the burning warehouse and thought, thought about his life. 


End file.
